An airport in Paris
by earanemith
Summary: When they were little Jimmy and Ziva met. Giving each other something that would stay with them forever


It all started out like any other day at the airport in Paris. What nobody knew was that today two children would meet, connect and never forget about each other.

000

"Come on Zivaleh" a thirty-six year old Eli David spoke to his daughter. His pregnant wife walking beside him.

"Ken aba" a seven year old Ziva answered as she run to keep up with her parents.

They were just in front of the gate when a female voice sounded through the microphone.

"_To all passengers on the flight 3081 to Tel Aviv, because of an accident on the airport of Tel Aviv your flight will be delayed. Please watch the…_"

The rest went unheard by the David family as Eli pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to make a call.

"Shalon Na'cham, what happened on the airport" Eli aksed.

"There is someone with a bomb that came through the security on the airport. Mossad is trying to locate him and bring him down"

That was when Eli started to raise his voice "How could you let anyone slip though! I am gone for five days and already you've put the lives of innocent people unnecessarily on the line!"

Little Ziva started to worry, never before had she heard her father talk like that. Something was wrong.

"Aba, what's wrong?"

"Can you for once hold your tongue Ziva and stay out of this!" he yelled almost at the top of his voice.

Ziva's eyes started to water up she dropped her bag turned around and started to run. Run as far away as she could form her father.

000

As soon as he realized what he had done Eli closed his phone and looked at his wife. The guilt clear in his eyes. He then did not think for a second longer until going after Ziva. But Ziva was long gone, out of the hall, down the stairs and hiding under it.

001

Jimmy was walking with his parents to their gate; they had all the time of the world since their flight from Paris to the USA had been delayed by an hour and a half. They could see the gate as Jimmy saw a girl with tears on her face run by, and he did not think for a second longer before he asked his parents

"Mom, dad, is it okay if I go look around for a bit?"

"Yes you may. Though don't go to far James"

"I will stay in this side wing mom" then he began his wandering around.

He had seen where the girl had gone to. He hoped she hadn't moved again since he last saw her searching a hideout place. She hadn't and soon enough he found her under the stairs.

"Hey" he said

"Shalom" Ziva mumbled.

"Mind if I sit next to you"

Ziva shook her head. When they sat for a while the strange boy spoke up again/

"I am James. But all my friends call me Jimmy" The girl did not say a word back to him "Cat caught your tongue?"

"Why would a cat have my tongue?" and after a moment of silence she added "My name is Ziva"

"Nice to meet you Ziva"

Silence again. Then curiosity got the best of Jimmy "I saw you run by. Form what were you running?"

"From my abba"

"What is an Abba?"

"I was running from my daddy"

"Why?"

"Why should I tell you" she snapped back "I don't even know you"

"Yes you do. We've met a minute ago. You know my name is JimmyI know your name is Ziva" And then she seemed to throw her guards down and tell him.

"We had to wait longer for our flight because something bad happened in Tel Aviv. My abba got on the phone and started to yel. O got worried and asked him what was wrong but he yelled at me. I got scared and run away. Abba never yells at me" Then Ziva did something she had never done before. She trusted a boy she barley met and leaned on his shoulder. For a while they fell silent.

"You should not be scared you know. My father sometimes yells at me too but after he always says sorry and that he was just worried"

"But what is my Abba is mad at me for running away?"

Jimmy thought for a moment. "Here" he said as he loosened a small leather bracelet from his wrist. "Keep this whenever you are scarred or feel lonely like I do sometimes you can think of me and not be scared. Ziva took the bracelet and then removed her own. A silver bracelet with a silver heart dangling from it.

"Then I want you to keep this. And when you feel alone you can think of me and won't be alone"

"James!" they both heard

"That is my mom I have to go we will meet again bye"

"Thank you Jimmy, shalom"

002

"What were you doing behind the stairs James?"

"Just sitting"

003

Ziva took a big breath and walked back up the stairs through the hall. While Ziva had been gone Eli wads going out of his mind looking for her. Then he finally saw her

"Ziva!"

She looked up to where the voice was coming from and saw her abba running to her. She thought of what Jimmy had told her and took another deep breath. As soon as he could he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry Zivaleh. I was really worried something had happened that could bring you in danger darling. Never run away again Ziva. I was so worried" and if possible he hugged her even closer "I love you"

004

From that day on they both held each others bracelets close. Whenever one of them got scared or lonely the thought of each other was calming to them. Gave them the trust a stranger had given them years ago. Not knowing that after many years they would run into each other again.

* * *

**Should I make a sequel to this? It will be Zimmy**


End file.
